<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voice by bberrybbang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883086">Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bberrybbang/pseuds/bberrybbang'>bberrybbang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, non-au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bberrybbang/pseuds/bberrybbang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangyul was the first one who fell and the last one to give up.</p><p>Seungyoun was always the first one who leaves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun &amp; Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Mail</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stopped chasing him.</p><p>Because he will only come back when he wants to. He only visits him in his dreams. He stays inside his heart and his mind. But his presence? It was never there.</p><p>
  <i>Cho Seungyoun</i>
</p><p>A 180cm skinny guy with a smile that resembles a sting ray made a big impact in his life that everything reminds him of that guy.</p><p>He once went into a cafe, and a familiar song was playing.</p><p>
  <i>Congratulations of Day6</i>
</p><p>Which he always thought was a happy song. It wasn't. It was a break up song.</p><p>
  <i>I don't even know how I can talk to you now</i>
</p><p>He heard a high pitched and overly excited voice that made him turn his head towards the owner of the voice. He was tall.</p><p>
  <i>It's not you, the you who talks to me anymore</i>
</p><p>He has a silky smooth black hair. He was wearing a long brown coat. And a black turtle neck inside.</p><p>
  <i>And sure I know that sometimes it gets hard</i>
</p><p>He looks expensive.</p><p>
  <i>But even with all my love what we had<br/>
You just gave it up</i>
</p><p>For a second he thought it was Seungyoun. <i>His Seungyoun</i>. It wasn't. The guy was drinking a green tea.</p><p>Seungyoun hates green tea.</p><p>Everything. Everyone reminds him of Seungyoun.</p><p>
  <i>Thought we were meant to be<br/>
I thought that you belonged to me</i>
</p><p>But was Seungyoun ever his to begin with?</p><p>
  <i>I'll play the fool instead</i>
</p><p>It was always Hangyul who said the <i>I Love You</i>s. He was the first one to initiate skinships. He was always the first one who calls. But it was always Seungyoun who hangs up first.</p><p>
  <i>Oh but then I know that this is the end</i>
</p><p>Hangyul was the first one to say hello. And Seungyoun?</p><p>He was always the one who says the <i>good byes</i> first.</p><p>Good byes.</p><p>What's even good with good byes? Good byes meant the end. And no one wants the end.</p><p>Well, maybe, Seungyoun likes the end.</p><p>Since he was the one who ended things.</p><p>
  <i>Congratulations! Glad you're doing great<br/>
Congratulations! How are you okay ? How could you be so fine ?<br/>
I can see it in your eyes<br/>
The same look that u gave me<br/>
that kills me inside</i>
</p><p>Damn.</p><p>He hates this song.</p><p>Hangyul hates how he can understand what the song means now.</p><p>
  <i>I don't even need to ask yeah<br/>
I know you too damn well yeah<br/>
I can see that smile and can tell<br/>
that you did more than move on</i>
</p><p>Hangyul cursed under his breathe. He just wanted to get his damn coffee. Why does he need to hear that song? Once he got his coffee he hurriedly went out of the Coffee shop.</p><p>He took a sip from his coffee. Coffee makes him happy. It's part of the joy of his life.</p><p>Joy of his life....</p><p>It wasn't Hangyul's joy. It was Seungyoun's.</p><p>Damn. Hangyul couldn't even enjoy his coffee because it reminded him of the older.</p><p>He just threw the coffee on the trash can on the street he was walking on. Hands on his pockets, he walked towards their company building.</p><p>Their manager told him that there were <i>Fan Letters</i> that arrived today. He went to their office to read the letters.</p><p>Fan letters could help him cheer up. At least abit.</p><p>He scattered them on the table. A blue and orange envelope caught his attention. His hands slowly reached the envelope.</p><p>It was blank. It didn't had any names on it. He opened them carefully. Making sure that the envelope would still look pretty after reading the letter.</p><p>As he opened them, he couldn't contain his emotions. Tears started flowing. His heart started jumping.</p><p>It was a letter from Seungyoun. </p><p>With words that he had waited for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I suddenly became sad beause of my playlist. Sorry, idk what is this. I just needed to let it out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>